


蜂蜜糖罐

by ShieldCorgi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldCorgi/pseuds/ShieldCorgi
Summary: 接队2，半个康复文学，有点黏糊。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	蜂蜜糖罐

“巴基，”史蒂夫拍着他的背，轻轻唤他，“巴基。”

这是巴基的第四次呕吐，在一天里。他比来时瘦了一些，但头发还是软绵绵的，漂亮的绿眼睛会看着史蒂夫笑。可是他咽不下任何食物，连简单的汤也会被他吐出来。  
史蒂夫抱着巴基，他好想哭，但不能。尤其是巴基带着“抱歉”的眼神看着他，还用鼻梁小心地蹭着他的脸颊。天呐，这简直让史蒂夫生不如死。  
“没关系，巴基。”史蒂夫费了很大力气，才把“宝贝”这个称呼咽回肚子里。  
“你……你或许该给我注射一针营养剂。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，把他抱得更紧了。  
史蒂夫带着巴基去睡觉。巴基入睡很快，不知道这算不算是他潜意识中的“任务”。  
夜晚很凉，史蒂夫不想离开巴基的身边，便借着月光看关于冬日战士的档案。他的手指划过扉页照片，无神冷漠的长发杀手下方，是巴恩斯中士生动的笑容。  
史蒂夫又去看巴基。他柔软、可爱，像一只甜甜的小熊。史蒂夫用指节去蹭小熊的下巴，被小熊抓住了手。  
巴基缺少对时间的概念，所以每到早上，史蒂夫会把他叫醒。刚开始的几天，巴基迅速清醒，全身戒备。而现在，他已经学会抱着被子撒娇，来换取多一些的赖床时间。  
于是山姆等待两位老兵进行晨跑的时间越来越长，终于，他忍无可忍，爆发了。  
“队长，再这样下去，晨跑该变成夜跑了。”  
史蒂夫在给巴基重新梳起散落的小辫子，听闻此言后认真地询问：“巴基，你喜欢晨跑还是夜跑？”  
巴基歪歪头，汗珠顺着他的脖子没入衣领里，他舔舔嘴唇回答：“As you wish.”  
史蒂夫因为这句话高兴了一整天。

托尼和班纳为巴基改良了金属臂，更加轻便，也减少疼痛。史蒂夫问过，能不能消除金属臂的痛觉感知。托尼扯了一大堆专业术语，斩钉截铁的下结论：“不行，那连着他的脊椎。”  
为了让巴基适应新的手臂，史蒂夫借用了复联大厦的训练室，和巴基进行固定的对战。  
巴基的动作很迷人，全是危险的吸引力。那些招式又神秘又凌厉，史蒂夫常常被他打硬。  
巴基掀翻史蒂夫，左手握住刀刃砸在史蒂夫动脉边。  
史蒂夫似乎忘记了那只金属手曾经挡过子弹、接过盾牌，立刻皱了眉，“你怎么握着刀刃？不疼吗？”  
巴基摇摇头，把刀收进作战服里，“我怕你受伤。”  
史蒂夫看着巴基脱下汗津津的衣服，露出白色的紧身背心，像个无害的小动物一样乖巧等着史蒂夫带他去洗澡。  
史蒂夫差点流出一升鼻血。

“怎么样，”娜塔莎拿着酒晃悠悠地走来，“巴恩斯能吃下东西了吗？”  
娜塔莎亲眼目睹史蒂夫露出一个，像孩子首次开口叫妈妈时的表情，“哦，是的。他现在能喝下一些热汤了。”  
“恭喜。”她耸耸肩——这个动作导致她没能顺利离开，而是迫不得已听了一连串美国队长的独白。  
“巴基现在活泼了很多，他那天居然问我为什么要叫他巴基！上帝，我的意思是，这不是很明显吗？他那双眼睛……世界上再没人能比他更像可爱的小鹿了。”  
娜塔莎附和两声。  
“他还是不喜欢喝牛奶，为了逃避早餐，能把自己缩进被子里。他学会了用电脑和手机，我们晚上还会一起打游戏或者看电影。我们一起去逛街，他看中了一个盾牌模样的抱枕，让我买下来。”  
娜塔莎喝光了杯中的酒，目光开始游离。  
谢天谢地，史蒂夫又要开口时，巴基和克林特从训练室里走出来。  
娜塔莎及时开口：“战绩如何？”  
克林特做了一个虚空的拉弓姿势，“持平。”  
史蒂夫走到巴基身旁，捏他的耳朵，夸赞几句。巴基弯起眼睛笑笑，小声说他有点饿。  
“真的？”史蒂夫的眼睛亮起来，像一把烫手的火焰，“你想吃什么？”  
最终，史蒂夫（托贾维斯帮忙）准备了很多食物，让巴基选择。巴基的口味没怎么变化，依旧喜欢甜食。史蒂夫需要硬着头皮，用四倍的自控力，才能不因巴基湿漉漉的眼神失守底线，劝说他健康饮食。  
巴基吃完后，没有像以往般胃酸，反而有点犯困。他抱着抱枕，靠在史蒂夫肩膀上打盹儿。史蒂夫揽住他，空闲的手慢腾腾去吃巴基的剩饭。  
能照顾、并照顾好巴基这件事情，永远排在美国队长榜单的TOP。

巴基恢复了部分“自我”，不经意间会和史蒂夫聊到旧事。史蒂夫问巴基，愿不愿意陪同他出任务，巴基看着他，绿眼睛坚定又明亮。  
“I’m following you.”  
史蒂夫感觉自己——又回到了布鲁克林。他坐在战机上，凝固七十年的血液复苏、流淌。  
史蒂夫是与巴基同根的藤蔓，之前依附着他生长，而后支撑着他存亡。他和巴基用一颗心脏跳动，死亡也是一同死亡。史蒂夫从冰里走出来，身上的一切自我随巴基而葬。  
而现在，他在“修复”破碎的巴基，也是在修复自己。  
他们又并肩作战了。这感觉太好了，真的。史蒂夫鼻腔里都是尘土和血液的味道，却仿佛置身花海。  
清剿完毕，大家都放松而疲惫。娜塔莎和山姆聊摇滚乐队新发的专辑，巴基抱着枪打哈欠。  
史蒂夫取走他的枪，让他靠在自己身上。巴基很熟悉这个姿势，史蒂夫又可靠又温暖，他很快发出吸气呼气的软乎乎声响。  
史蒂夫抚摸他卷曲的长发。

巴基会说很多国家的语言，于是史蒂夫提议在休假时外出旅行。巴基当然说好。  
他们坐过山车，加速时拉着手装模作样的怪叫。巴基打气枪，给史蒂夫赢得了最大的小熊玩偶。史蒂夫买冰激凌和汽水，又要哄巴基不能多吃。  
巴基生气的样子有点像某种猫，“我怀疑你在报复我，小史蒂薇。”  
史蒂夫捏捏巴基的脸颊，把他嘴角扯成一个向上的弯度，“那你就要快点好起来，巴基哥哥。”  
巴基舔舔唇不说话，又拉史蒂夫去玩旋转木马，史蒂夫坐在巴基右后方，看着他的小揪揪随着节奏一上一下，把这幅场景留念在手机里。  
回程道路上有超级英雄周边店，巴基蹲在玩偶筐里挑美国队长公仔。他翻翻捡捡，终于找到一个满意的——小豆芽史蒂薇。  
史蒂夫无奈，但也在旁边拿了一个穿二战军装的巴恩斯中士来配对。  
史蒂夫结完账后，在门口看到了捧着两杯果汁的巴基。天色很晴，很蓝，血清让他得以看见巴基鼻梁上的汗珠、绿眼睛中的笑意。他走到巴基身旁，吻了吻他。  
“回家吧。”史蒂夫这样说。


End file.
